Kingsley
Kingsley is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Kingsley wears a yellow suit and pants, and periwinkle shoes. He has short black hair and middle-sized eyebrows. Flipdeck Info Kingsley is something of a local celebrity. He can be found working nights at his popular comedy club, Camp Kingsley, where many customers come after a long day of eating. When he isn’t telling jokes, Kingsley is busy training for the annual Taco Eating Contest hosted at Papa’s Taco Mia!. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 30 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Onion * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * Brown Rice * Onions * Peppers * Cheese * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Cookie Dough mixable * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Pancake * 2 Butters * Blueberry Pancake * 2 Butters * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Rare Patty * Mushrooms * Ketchup * Onion * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Wings * 8 Spicy Garlic Wings * Awesome Sauce Dip * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Regular Bun * Cheese * Mushrooms * Onions * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Medium Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * Violet Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Tulip Cookie (Cherry on other holidays) ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Shaved Coconut ** Bunny Ear Candy (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Tulip Cookie (Mashmallow on other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Fudge Brownie mixable * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Blue Cheese (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *4 Provolone Stars (2 Mushrooms in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller Donut **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate French Cruller Donut **Cocoa Powder **Fudge Swirl Drizzle *Regular French Cruller Donut **Clear Glaze **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles Unlockables Taco Mia: He is unlocked with Peppers. Freezeria and Freezeria To Go: He is unlocked with Large Cup. Pancakeria: He is unlocked with Cranberry Juice. Hot Doggeria: He is unlocked with Mushrooms. Cupcakeria: He is unlocked with Tulip Cookie. Pastaria: He is unlocked with Blue Cheese. Donuteria: He is unlocked with French Cruller Cutter. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 Kingsley was also the "host" of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, the contest in which fans of the games could create a character that would be added as a customer in future games. After the field was narrowed to 32 characters, a tournament was held in which four "potential" customers were voted for by the public. In the end, Hope was voted in as the winner. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, he is a playable character. He uses his microphone whip as his weapon and his skill is Ground Pound. Trivia *In Papa's Cupcakeria Kingsley has a small blue vest over his yellow coat. This outfit first appears in Papa Louie 2 as his clothing C set. *He, Tony Solary, and Matt Neff share the same Flipdeck background, with the exception of Tony's background being flipped. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Kingsley was placed in the Pepperoni Division where he lost to Carlo Romano on the first round. Gallery File:Picture_16.png|Kingsley grinning in a Freezeria setting Kingsley.GIF|Kingsley placing his order in Burgeria File:Kingsley.JPG|Kingsley waiting in Taco Mia! Smiling Kingsley.jpg|Kingsley's pic in the Customer Books Poor Kingsley.jpg|Eehh...close but no burger Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png|Kingsley in the Taco Eating Contest Kingsley Sweating.jpg|Kingsley Getting Full Maggie eating taco.png|Kingsley surrendering ng_kingsley.png|Kingsley's New Look Mad king.png|Kingsley Performing a Ground Pound Kingsley startnow.jpg|Kingsley in his Customerpalooza Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png|Ooh? I am not knowing what I am supposed to do? Thumbs Up - Kingsley.png|The lemon in shoes' famous thumbs up! kingsleycool.jpg|Cool Kingsley When Burgers Attack! - Kingsley.jpg|Kingsley's outfits in Papa Louie 2. Note Style C, which became his new look in Cupcakeria and onwards. Perfect Cupcakes for Kingsley.png|Kingsley: Perfect cupcakes! Now I will not make mean jokes about you! Xmas 2014.jpg|Kingsley in the 2013 Christmas promo (extreme left). kingsley ducking.png|Kingsley Ducking Perfect Kingsley.jpg|Excellent and a perfect desert! Well done Mad Kingsley.jpg|Evil Sundae Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|linktext=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog Perfectkingsley.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks